


Perfect

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slightly old age, So more like older age, Ten Years Later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: Sonny's too self conscious for his own good sometimes. Good thing Rafael's there to let him know that he's beautiful and perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Barisi in... oh, forever. Then I decide to write this? I dunno, guys, just go with it. I hope you like it. Not beta'd and I wrote it in 45 minutes, so there are gonna be lots of errors. Let me know if they're too much for you. Hope you enjoy otherwise!

Sonny's too self conscious for his own good sometimes. When he was young, Sonny was a, frankly, pudgy little kid. 'Adorable' his sisters reminded him when he got embarrassed as they dragged out the old photo album over and over. There's always a noticeable difference in the albums, though. "You look like you grew 20 inches in a day," Rafael had teased him when Sonny's sisters had first shown Rafael the photo album. It was true, however. Sonny had hit puberty, grew an unreasonable about, and thinned out accordingly. Then Sonny played baseball all through high school, exercise became his favorite thing in life, and no amount of Italian heritage and carbs could touch the body he'd formed.

Thin, lithe, yet filled with muscles. Sonny had been kinda worried about not being able to maintain it when he to get a "real job" but being a cop proved to work perfectly for him. Chasing after perps, walking all day, on his feet all the time. Then he'd go to the gym to work out the feelings that had built up. The frustration, the anger, the sadness. Sonny stayed fit. 

"I love your body," Rafael always told him. "Beautiful, Cariño," Rafael would whisper as he kissed every part of him slowly till he was totally debauched. Till his hair stuck to his forehead and out in random places. Till his body gleamed with sweat and his breathing became irregular. Till he'd beg Rafael and was near tears.

Sonny loved the appreciate looks he'd get. Sonny loved to roll up his sleeves, knowing that when he'd cross his arms and his forearms would bulge, he could turn a few heads and make Rafael hesitate in the middle of an explanation. Sonny loved being able to wear the tight bulletproof vest and have his body shown off. He loved showing off to Rafael mainly.

Then it changed. Sonny wasn't sure when, but it did. He woke up one day - years and years later to be fair - to realize he wasn't as fit. He was Sargent after Fin had finally retired so that he could spend more time with Munch and spoil his grandson rotten. He didn't go out for the cases as often. He didn't run after perps as often. He found that he didn't want to go to the gym. He wanted to go home, bake cookies, and relish in the warm taste and Rafael's praise. But swapping exercise for cookies had to have some effect. And he wasn't heavy by any means, but...

Like I said earlier, Sonny was too self conscious for his own good. He'd gotten a teeny bit of a stomach. Sonny tried to prevent it. He tried to go to the gym the same amount of days he swapped the gym for staying in and making sweets, or at least staying in and  _not_ making something unhealthy. (This, of course, excluded pasta and all the other carbs he'd always eaten and would always eat).

So he was healthy, but had a little stomach. And nothing brought it out more than when he'd wear his sweaters. Lithe body with a tiny round bit. Nothing, Rafael assured him over and over. "You're beautiful, perfect. I couldn't ask for anything else." But Sonny didn't, couldn't, listen. 

"Sonny, Cariño, you're perfect." Rafael said watching his husband fret while looking at a mirror. 

"I never had this before, Rafa!"

"I think it's adorable." Rafael said, smiling. He put aside his reading glasses - at least  _he_ could accept old age gracefully - and walked up behind Sonny. He pressed his front to Sonny's back, arms wrapping around Sonny and his hands splaying themselves across the front of Sonny's sweater. Rafael kissed his neck in a spot he knew way too well that would rile Sonny up. "I think it's sexy. It's so soft and so pretty." Rafael's hands rubbed across the soft cashmere. "You don't even have much of a stomach, Cariño." It was true. It wasn't a stomach... more like Sonny's ab's had softened and filled out a tiny bit. "It gives your body soft curves and I, for one, love it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Cariño, would I lie?" Sonny slowly shook his head, knowing that, while Rafael was many things, he didn't lie for the sake of making others feel better. Rafael slowly lifted the sweater over his husband's head, then swiftly took care of the buttons on his shirt. He didn't move to push the shirt off, not yet, just let the material hang open. "Beautiful as always. I'm so lucky I fell in love with a man as perfect as you." Sonny tried to scoff, but it was hard when Rafael kissed him. Butterflies fluttered through his stomach as Rafael slowly kissed him, lips and tongue teasing. Rafael pulled away, a whine falling off Sonny's lips as a result, and Rafael kissed up Sonny's jawline to nibble on his earlobe.

"I first met you and thought you were just  _gorgeous._ Then you opened your mouth..."

"Hey!" Sonny replied indigently. Rafael laughed as his hands slipped into Sonny's shirt.

"You were like an untrained puppy, eager to please, but too much so. But you grew and I loved you, more and more. You made me love, Sonny, for the first time in ages." Rafael's hands were quick to pinch at Sonny's nipples which were incredibly sensitive. Sonny gasped, back arching into the touch. "There were many things that I thought could be improved. The clothing for sure. The mustache leaving was probably the highlight of my year." Sonny pouted but Rafael laughed and kissed it away. "But I never, ever, thought you weren't beautiful." 

"I love you too, Rafael," Sonny whispered.

"Are we feeling better 'bout this, then?" Rafael asked, hand spread on the once beautifully formed stomach. It was  _still_ beautiful, just in a different way. 

"Hmm, I might need more convincing." Sonny teased. Rafael sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Sonny, 9 years of marriage. You don't need to manipulate me into sex." 

"Well, I wasn't aiming for sex in the beginning. You're the one who felt the need to take off half my clothes." Rafael hummed happily.

"I always want to take off half your clothes, Sonny." 

"I'm not gonna argue." Rafael smiled again, finally fully pushing off the shirt. 

"You're beautiful, too, Rafael." Rafael smirked, pulling off his shirt.

"You don't need to convince me, Sonny. I'm not the one freaking out that I ate 1 too many cookies recently. Although, if I did, I'd know who to blame."

"You love my baking," Sonny teased, falling into bed and pulling Rafael in with him. Sonny rolled them so that he was on top and straddled Rafael. Rafael's hand went up out of instinct to grip Sonny's hips which where rolling against his teasingly.

"That I do. Still, you're the one always making pasta, brownies, cookies..."

"Before me you never ate," Sonny reminded him. Rafael opened his mouth to retort, but Sonny was quick to kiss him, hand roaming south. "You looked like death half the time, Rafi, running on coffee and... and hatred?" Sonny's hand squeezed and Rafael keened. Rafael was finding it hard to respond as Sonny's hand continued and his mouth moved farther and farther down, kissing everything along the way.

"Olivia occasionally got me to eat," Rafael reminded him. "You too, forcing me to eat when you pushed into my life."

"You really gonna complain about me being in your life now?" Sonny asked, hands hovering right over the button on Rafael's jeans. "'Cause if you really don't like me in your life, I could leave." Rafael resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"I love you, Sonny," Rafael said. "You were just a pain back then."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Rafael just laughed as Sonny pulled his pants and boxers down in on move, then rid himself of his own pants before moving to straddle Rafael again.

"You know, it's great we had the day off," Rafael said, reaching to retrieve the lube from where they'd tossed it earlier in the day, "I don't think I'm patient enough to have to re-open you fully again."

"You are always gentle, Rafi," Sonny points out. "You couldn't hurt a fly." Rafael's eyebrows quirked and he slid two fingers - safely slicked, though - into Sonny with no preamble. Sonny let out a mild shout before putting on a pouty, hurt expression, not really hurt by Rafael's actions. "Not that I don't love it," Sonny points out. "I love nothing more then when you slowly take me apart.

"I know, Cariño." Sonny's ready quickly and finally sinks down on Rafael's cock, smile tugging at his lips at the familiar stretch. "You're perfect, Cariño." Sonny smiles down at him, leaning to kiss him before finally starting to move. Several minutes pass with just their sound of their skin slapping together and breathy moans of each others names falling off their lips. Rafael smiles, looking up at Sonny. He's sweating, hair sticking out and sticking to his forehead. "Beautiful," Rafael murmurs again. It's what Rafael always says because he can't find anything more true to say.


End file.
